Wrong Foot
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: Sonic pesters Shadow yet again by stealing his shoes. Why would he do something so mean to Shadow?


Shadow's fist hit the wall beside him, the dark hedgehog breathed loudly and heavily in exhaustion. This was the only sound being made in Station Square this late night, apart from the sound of laughter in the distance.

"Damn it!" Shadow said while baring his sharp canines in fury. The hedgehog bent over slightly against the wall of the skyscraper and caught his breath, even the ultimate life form suffered from fatigue once in a while. "I need those shoes…"

Shadow looked down at his feet that were covered only by socks; his shoes were nowhere to be seen. They'd been stolen while he was sleeping under the moon light. An echo of playful laughter reached the irritated hedgehog's ears. "Faker!" he cried out gruffly and looked into the distance, where the mischievous blue hedgehog ran off to, with his much needed shoes.

"Looking for these?"

Shadow nearly jumped out of his fur when he was poked on the shoulder from the back. He turned around with his eyes wide from shock. There was a big grin on Sonic's face as the shoes hung from his grip. The pair of needed objects were displayed in the light of the street lamp, as if to tease the dark hedgehog even more. Shadow's cheeks were red from anger and breathlessness.

"This isn't funny Sonic!"

"If it's not funny, why am I laughing?" Sonic answered cockily with a chuckle. Shadow's eyes narrowed and teeth bared again.

"Why are you even doing this?" Shadow groaned in exasperation. Sonic put his finger under his nose and looked up in pride.

"I recall you telling me that you don't need these shoes to keep up with me, so I decided to put this to the test," Sonic said confidently then looked at Shadow through the corner of his eye. "Someone's been telling lies."

Shadow didn't like being teased, it angered him even more. He reached out and grabbed the shoes from Sonic's hold. "I did _not_ lie!" Shadow roared as the shoes were snatched from the blue hedgehog. Sonic stumbled slightly. "I _did_ keep up with you, so shut up." The ebony one bent down and put his shoes back on.

"What, for one minute? You may have speed, but you don't have stamina," Sonic continued to tease as Shadow strapped his feet back into his shoes. The dark hedgehog stood up and gave a sour look before turning away.

"Shut up, Faker," he said solemnly, he finished getting his breath back and began to walk away.

"Shadow, brighten up, will ya? I didn't mean to upset you. I didn't think you'd be upset over something like this!" Sonic called out to him. Shadow snapped and swung back around to face his rival.

"What did you think I would do Sonic, laugh along with you?" he snarled.

"Well… no, but…" Sonic gave a sigh of speechlessness.

"Hmph," Shadow sneered at Sonic and turned his back to him again. "Goodnight, Faker." Shadow slid his foot forward to start up the power in his left shoe but was caught by surprise and a face to the floor when it didn't work. He tripped up over his own feet and fell forward.

Sonic was in hysterics behind him as Shadow tried to get up off the floor. "What have you done to them, Faker?" the dark hedgehog growled.

"N-nothing," Sonic said through his snorts of laughter. Shadow managed to get back on his feet, but fell backwards and swung to the floor again like an amateur on ice when his left shoe decided to work out of nowhere. Sonic's fits of laughter got louder and even more hysteric.

Shadow rubbed the back of his head in pain then looked up at Sonic. The blue hedgehog could see the pain in his eyes but couldn't held but laugh at the priceless humour of Shadow's fall. "This isn't even that funny, Sonic," Shadow mumbled and got up warily.

Sonic watched Shadow fearfully get up with his hands gripping to the nearest lamppost. The dark hedgehog's eyes were wide in fear and teeth clenched in dread, he didn't know if his shoes were to give out on him again. "This has never happened to me before. S-something doesn't feel right…" Shadow said uncomfortably when he was upright. Sonic went to point out Shadow's mistake.

"Shadow… I think your shoes are on the wrong f-"

"Damn it!"

**Thank you for the concrit, Lord Kelvin. A Minor change was made at the beginning. **

**Lucy Labrador**


End file.
